


The Gay Grafitti Culprits

by nobleko (orphan_account)



Series: Prompts, Challenges, Etc. [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nobleko
Summary: Someone, quite the time ago if we judge by the fainting black ink, wrote:Your heart beats just for YOU.A certain hot-headed blonde who was copying wrote:My heart beats for a cute girl I saw in class cause I’m gay.And the certain cute girl who Temari saw in class, later on wrote:Bitch Me too!Or: Modern AU TemaIno.
Relationships: Temari/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Prompts, Challenges, Etc. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014153
Kudos: 7
Collections: Nobleko’s Shelf of Their Fics





	The Gay Grafitti Culprits

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic is inspired by [this](https://queergraffiti.tumblr.com/post/631812801559658496) Tumblr post. 
> 
> I’ve also used a prompt from a table that I’ve found on LiveJournal (“Bathroom”) here.

It was true, what they said about girl’s bathrooms. So many things happened there – from drama to friendships (made or broken) to first loves… 

The story that I’ll be talking about is about the last thing; first loves.

* * *

Someone, quite the time ago if we judge by the fainting black ink, wrote:

 _Your heart beats just for_ _YOU_ _._

A certain hot-headed blonde who was copying her math homework on the (logically, closed) toilet seat saw that, and wrote: 

_My heart beats for a cute girl I saw in class cause I’m gay._

And the certain cute girl who Temari saw in class, later on wrote:

_Bitch Me too!_

* * *

The two have later continued their communications(?); the whole school was now talking about who these two gay graffiti culprits were! 

Ino and Temari sometimes _almost_ failed to keep their grins to themselves when someone talked about “The Gay Graffiti Culprits” shortened to TGGC. 

_(The Great Gucci?_ Ino would later on write.

 _Lmao,_ would be Temari’s answer.)

One day, Ino forgot to do her Maths homework. Normally, that wouldn’t mean anything bad — she would have Sakura to copy it from — but alas, today (this whole week) Sakura was on her period, and since she absolutely is capable of using her “being the child of a doctor” privileges; she used them, so she was missing in school.

“Hey! Anyone of y’all has that Maths homework done?” 

Ino soon found out that literally almost everyone in her class was a dumbass who forgot about the homework just as she did. Everyone sans Temari — this year’s exchange student — who let her classmate’s copy from her.

And thus: the Great Copying has started. Temari’s poor notebook got passed around (through both normal-humans means, and both non-normal-human means; throwing or kicking – poor little notebook (and even poorer Naruto’s head after he drop-kicked Temari’s notebook to his boyfriend)).

Ino, even though she was the one who asked first, got the notebook to her as the last one and God, the _nerves_ of copying the homework during the last two minutes of class break. 

She didn’t register that the writing looked similar in that moment, when she was copying (The adrenaline and all).

She realised that the writing was kinda similar only once home. 

_Fuck,_ she thought face-planted on her pillow. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

God, _why_ did she have to have a crush (yes, she did have a crush on Temari; the girl was fun to talk to through graffiti means okay) on the girl that was the hardest to get out of their whole school?


End file.
